


Still Breathing

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jim and Joyce decide to give things a shot.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Joyce Byers
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Stranger Things  
Title: Still Breathing  
Characters: Jim Hopper and Joyce Byers  
Pairing: Jim/Joyce  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Jim and Joyce decide to give things a shot.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Matt and Ross Duffer own this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Garden

PUtP # 3: Still Breathing

Jim pulled up in front of Joyce's house. He parked his Chevy K5 Blazer truck in front of the house and got out. A few moments later, he found Joyce in the garden.

After everything they'd been through he wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Joyce, do you have a minute?" He asked and walked up behind her.

Joyce looked up when her name was called and smiled at Hopper. "Hey, Hop. Yeah, I've got a minute." She clapped her hands to get dirt off her gloves and then removed them.

The two of them walked to the front of the house and sat down together on the porch steps. "How are you dealing with everything?"

Joyce shrugged. "I'm still breathing, which is better than I can say for Barbara, Alexei, or anybody else that died. Will and Jonathan are safe. That's all I can ask for."

Jim looked at Joyce and said, "What if someone else asked for what you won't ask for?"

Joyce stared at Jim in confusion. "What do you mean, Hop?"

Hopper sighed and said, "What about being happy? With me.." He said and kissed her.

Joyce kissed him back, pulled back, and smiled. "I'd like that."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
